I Like You
by Linling
Summary: KIHYUN kecil dan Siwon sebagai Papa. Hmm ada romance antara KiHyun kecil, yaiyalah orang judulnya aja I Like You
1. Chapter 1

**I Like U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bukan apa-apa sih, sebenarnya diawal mau kasih cast cewe, cuman kayaknya cowo sama cowo lagi ngetrend aja gitu kkkkk #alibi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIHYUN**

Terlihat seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 26 tahunan berlari ditengah kegelapan menembus rintik hujan yang turun malam gulita ini. Tangan kanannya berusaha melindungi kepala lain yang berada di gendongannya saat ini. Bocah berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu meringkuk dalam gendongan lelaki berkemeja biru telur tanpa dasi. Disisi kanan lelaki dewasa tersebut terdapat bocah lainnya yang berusia sama dengan bocah namja yang digendong.

"Papa kita mau kemana Papa?" Tanya bocah yang ada dalam gendongan.

"Kibum-ah, kita akan pergi darisini" Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Papa oleh si bocah yang mempunyai mata sipit bernama Kibum.

"Papa apa masih jauh?" Tanya Kibum kecil. Mata sipitnya melirik bocah lain seusianya yang terus mengikuti langkah besar namja dewasa itu susah payah sambil tangannya terus berpegangan pada ujung ikat pinggang namja dewasa yang melingkar di celana kerja warna hitam itu. Mungkin takut ketinggalan.

"Tidak sayang. Sebentar lagi sampai" Jawab sang Papa dengan nada setenang mungkin walau hatinya saat ini sedang gelisah dan otaknya penuh dengan fikiran-fikiran memusingkan.

"Papa aku mau jalan. Kasihan Kyunnie." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba membuat namja dewasa itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap makhluk kecil yang juga ikut berhenti dan menatapnya polos.

"Astaga. Aku sampai melupakanmu~" Desah namja dewasa tersebut.

Namja dewasa itu menurunkan Kibum dari gendongannya dan beralih mengangkat namja bernama Kyunnie itu dalam gendongannya. Tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan kecil Kibum, setelahnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Disisi lain...

Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan,sebuah apartement mewah kini tak terlihat mewah karena seluruh perabotan yang tadinya rapi tersusun kini sudah berceceran dimana-mana bahkan ada yang rusak maupun pecah. Terlihat 3 orang namja berpakaian serba hitam terlihat sedang tersenyum puas.

"Ini yang aku inginkan Siwon. Kehancuranmu" Ucap seorang namja berpakaian hitam dan mewah, sepertinya dia adalah Bos dari kedua namja lainnya.

"Tapi Bos. Kita belum mendapatkan orangnya. Kita baru merusak apartementnya saja" Kata salah seorang anak buah Bos yang merupakan mafia kejam itu.

"Tak apa Donghae-ya. Kita sudah tidak memerlukan manusia itu lagi." Jawab Bos mafia itu

"Bos Kangin" Panggil anak buah yang lainnya.

"Apa Eunhyuk-ah? Kau menginginkan laptop baru, hm?" Jawab Kangin, nama Bos mafia tersebut.

"Eh? Ahaniyo, aku hanya ingin bertanya kapan kita akan keluar dari tempat ini? sepertinya Bos melupakan bahwa kita juga memiliki tugas yang lain selain ini." Ucap Eunhyuk memperingatkan.

"Ah? Kau benar juga, yasudah cepat kita pergi. Kajja" Setelahnya ketiga mafia itu pergi dari apartement yang sudah rusak melebihi kapal pecah itu, hanya menyisakan satu barang yang utuh yaitu sofa. Lumayan hanya tergores sekitar 5 bagian oleh pisau.

.

.

.

"Papa kenapa kita di terminal? Apa kita mau liburan?" Tanya Kibum polos pada Papanya. Mereka bertiga saat ini tengah berada di terminal dan sedang memesan tiket cepat bus malam.

"Benarkah itu Papa Siwon? Apa kita akan liburan?" Tanya namja kecil lainnya bernama Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah kiri namja dewasa bernama Siwon itu.

"Kibum-ah,Kyuhyun-ah. Kita memang akan pergi tapi bukan liburan." Jawab Siwon selembut mungkin.

"Lalu kita akan kemana Papa?" Tanya Kibum kecil yang penasaran.

"Kibum ikut saja,ne. Kalau Kibum atau Kyuhyun lelah kalian tidur saja. Arachi?" Ucap Siwon dan kedua anak penurut itupun mengangguk.

"Silakan Tuan, 3 tiket 90.000 won" Ucap seorang petugas penjualan tiket. Siwon melotot tak percaya dengan harga tiketnya. Bukan apa-apa, Siwon sudah biasa dengan harga-harga tinggi yang hampir menjulang ke langit. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia hanya punya uang 35 ribu won.

"Agashi mianhae-yo. Aku hanya punya uang 35 ribu won. Lagipula mereka ini anak-anak. Bolehkah hanya 1 tiket saja?" Tanya Siwon mencoba menawar tiket tersebut. Agashi itu terlihat menghela nafas dan melirik ke arah KiHyun yang manatapnya polos sambil mengerjap imut.

"Arasseo. Berikan semua uang Tuan." Ucap Agashi itu final. Siwon dengan ragu memberikan seluruh uangnya kepada Agashi.

"A-Agashi. Bolehkah dikembalikan yang 5 ribu won? Untuk membelikan minum mereka." Ucap Siwon memelas. Sang Agashi pun luluh walau dengan tampang yang judes dia mengembalikan 5 ribu won kepada Siwon.

"Gamsahamnida Agashi~" Ucap Siwon kemudian mengajak KiHyun pergi darisana menuju bus malam yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuannya. Siwon sempat mendengar Agashi tiket itu mendumel.

" _GGS. Ganteng-Ganteng Sayang, duda. Miskin pula"_ Begitulah kira-kira omelan si Agashi tiket. Siwon tak sakit hati, malahan dia terkekeh geli.

"Papa Siwon. Kyunnie mau pipis" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan kaki yang ia silangkan dan memegang daerah pribadinya. Siwon tersenyum menatap tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya imut.

"Biar Bummie antar. Ayo Kyunnie" Tanpa diperintah Kibum menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun entah kemana, kan Kibum juga tidak tahu arah toilet dimana.

Namun Siwon tidak bodoh membiarkan dua bocah cilik itu berkeliaran sendiri di terminal. Diikutinya keduanya dari belakang.

"Kyunnie, toiletnya di sebelah kirimu" Ucap Siwon menuntun. KiHyun berbalik, Kyuhyun mengangguk sementara Kibum terlihat kesal.

"Papa, biar Bummie saja yang antar~" Rengek Kibum yang kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam toilet sementara Siwon menunggui mereka di depan pintu toilet.

Di dalam toilet...

"Bummie mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Kibum saat Kibum mencoba membuka celananya.

"Membantu Kyunnie pipis. Bummie tahu kalau Kyunnie belum bisa pipis sendiri, iya kan?" Tebak Kibum dan kembali mencoba menarik celana Kyuhyun unruk dibuka kancingnya.

"Kyunnie bisa sendiri" Elak Kyuhyun masih memegangi daerah pribadinya.

"Jangan bohong. Bummie lihat sendiri setiap hari Kyunnie dibantu Papa kan kalau pipis?" Tuduh Kibum yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu. "Sudah. Tidak usah malu. Sini"

Akhirnya Kibum membantu Kyuhyun pipis. Melihat Kyuhyun pipis, Kibum jadi ketularan dan dia juga ikut-ikutan pipis disana. Setelahnya keduanya kembali ke Siwon bergandengan tangan.

"Sudah?" Tanya Siwon dengan sunggingan senyum.

"Ne!" Jawab keduanya serempak.

Ketiganya lalu pergi menuju bus yang sudah menunggu. Mereka berjalan santai karena bus akan berangkat sekitar 10 menit lagi. Siwon memilih tempat duduk dibarisan tengah yang kebetulan ada 3 kursi tiap barisnya sedangkan sisi bus yang lain terdapat 2 kursi. Kibum duduk di tengah, Kyuhyun di dekat jendela dan Siwon yang dipinggir sekalian menjaga keamanan si kecil.

.

.

.

Donghae tengah berjalan menuju samping rumah mewah itu, seperti sedang mengendap-endap. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya bersama Bos mafia Kangin, dia langsun meminta untuk pulang. Dan disinilah dia, halaman samping rumah mewah Kangin dekat kolam renang.

"Ck! Apa belum sampai? Kenapa belum menelfon atau mengirim pesan?" Gumam Donghae menatap layar ponselnya yang sama sekali tak ada pemberitahuannya.

Sementara Donghae sedang gelisah. Melintaslah Eunhyuk yang hendak menuju dapur yang kebetulan menghadap dengan halaman samping tempat Donghae berada saat ini. diambilnya satu botol tupperware berisi air putih dingin dan membuka tutupnya. Eunhyuk berjalan sambil meminum air dalam wadah merek yang lagi ngetrend itu.

"Donghae-ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk setelah menutup botolnya.

"Eh? Eunhyuk-ah. Aniyo, aku hanya mencari angin saja." Jawab Donghae beralasan.

"Angin? Kau tak kedinginan?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau sendiri memangnya tidak?" Tanya Donghae balik saat melihat penampilan Eunhyuk malam ini. Hanya memakai celana kolor warna putih dan kaos oblong butut kesayangannya.

"Sedikit. Lagipula aku mau tidur ini. Jaljayo, kau juga tidur sudah malam" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang mengangkat bahu acuh.

" _Sepertinya ada sesuatu dengannya. Aku curiga."_ Batin Eunhyuk sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

Bus cepat malam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi jalanan. Terlihat Siwon yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk dalam duduknya. Sementara Kibum sedaritadi menatap wajah Papanya yang angguk-angguk sambil merem melek.

" _Cepatlah tidur Papa~Cepat~Cepat~Cepat tidur ayooo~"_ Batin Kibum gemas dalam hati. Dan benar saja, setelah mendapat tempat nyaman untuk kepalanya yaitu sandaran tempat duduk, Siwon sudah terlelap dengan wajah Gantengnya. Kibum tersenyum puas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja kecil disampingnya yang juga sudah terkantuk-kantuk.

"Kyunnie~" Panggil Kibum pelan membuat mata bulat yang setengah terpejam itu kembali terbuka.

"Eung~ Ada apa Bummie?" Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah pelan dengan mata sayu.

Kibum tersenyum dan membelai kepala Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun "Kyunnie bobok disini saja, ya?" Ucap Kibum membimbing agar kepala Kyuhyun bersandar pada bahu mungilnya.

Karena sudah dilanda kantuk berat Kyuhyunpun pasrah saja dan menuruti perintah Kibum dan tertidur nyaman disana. Kibum tersenyum senang dan menepuk-nepuk bahu kanan Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang menina bobokan adiknya. Tak lama kemudian Kibum menyusul Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sebuah kantor penerbitan buku digemparkan dengan berita hangat pagi ini. Seorang namja imut menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"APA? Siwon dipenjara?!

Tbc beb.

Ayo tampol gua ! Karena gak ngelanjutin ff yang laen malah bikin ff baru, inilah efek kebanyakan PR.

Hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Hamparan laut biru dan pasir putih menyambut pagi hari ini dengan ceria. Kicauan burung yang bertengger diatas pohon kelapa menambah nyamannya suasana. Terlihat jejak kaki-kaki mungil tercetak diatas pasir putih bersih nan indah itu.

"Papa bilang kita tidak liburan. Tapi kita ke pantai!~" Teriak Kibum bocah kecil yang sedaritadi asyik berlari kesana-kemari diatas pasri bersama Kyuhyun. Sementara Siwon tersenyum gemas sambil berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Papa Siwon mungkin ingin membuat kejutan untuk kita Bummie? Apa benar Papa Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian senang?" Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah bertanya balik. Membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan.

"Tentu saja! Kami sangaaaat senang!" Seru keduanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mungil itu tinggi-tinggi kemudian tertawa bersama.

Ya ketiganya sedang berada di sebuah desa yang terletak di pinggiran pantai. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Mokpo dan baru sampai tadi subuh, setelah turun dari terminal Siwon memilih pergi ke sebuah tempat ibadah untuk menumpang istirahat dan sekalian berdo'a disana. Setelah berhasil membeli roti untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun, Siwon mengajak keduanya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Papa. Kenapa kita berhenti disini? ini rumah siapa?" Tanya Kibum polos saat mereka sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang berdiri sekitar 800 meter dari bibir pantai.

"Ini rumah Paman Leeteuk." Jawab Siwon.

"Paman Leeteuk? Nugu?" Tanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Nanti kalian berkenalan sendiri saja. Ayo sekarang kita ketuk pintunya dulu." Jawab Siwon membimbing KiHyun cara mengetuk pintu yang baik,sopan dan benar.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"Anyeonghaseyo~" Ucap Siwon.

"Anyeonghaseyo~"Dan diikuti KiHyun menirukan Siwon.

Tak ada sahutan dan tak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka. Ketiganya masih setia menunggu hingga datanglah seseorang yang menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Maaf permisi. Apa kalian sedang mencari pemilik rumah ini?" Tanya orang itu ramah. Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman dan membungkukkan badan. Lagi-lagi KiHyun menirukan apa yang Siwon lakukan setelah terlebih dahulu menyaksikannya.

"Benar. Apakah Leeteuk Hyung ada dirumah, emmm Tuan..." Jawab Siwon menggantung bingung harus memanggil orang di depannya ini apa.

"Shindong, panggil aku Shindong saja." Jawab namja gempal bernama Shindong itu.

"Ah Ne, baiklah Shindong-ssi" Jawab Siwon.

"Sepertinya Leeteuk Hyung sedang pergi ke gereja, ini hari minggu biasanya dia pulang setengah jam lagi." Ucap Shindong memberitahu dan Siwon hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ohh~Begitu ya" Gumam Siwon mangut-mangut.

"Rumahku disebelah sana. Kalau kalian mau mampirlah dulu sekalian menunggu Leeteuk Hyung pulang. Ah kalau boleh tahu, kalian ini siapanya Leeteuk Hyung?" Tawar Shindong diakhiri pertanyaan karena kepo.

"Ah iya aku sampai lupa. Namaku Siwon, aku datang dari Busan. Aku saudara jauh Leeteuk Hyung, tepatnya saudara dari Ibuku" Jawab Siwon ramah.

"Waah. Tak kusangka Leeteuk punya saudara setampan ini. Apa adik-adik kecil ini adikmu, mereka imut dan manis. Anyeong aegyadeul, siapa namamu?" Tanya Shindong ramah pada kedua bocah kecil yang memasang tampang imut dan manis ini.

"Namaku Kibum, Ahjussi" Jawab Kibum.

"Dan aku Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Ahjussi~" Lanjut keduanya serempak membuat Shindong tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah lucu dua makhluk mungil menggemaskan di depannya. Tak segan Shindong mencubit pipi kedua bocah itu yang saat ini tengah tersipu malu.

"Ahahaaaa...Jeongmal kyeopta!" Kagum Shindong. "Adikmu manis sekali Siwon-ssi" Lanjutnya.

"Ahh, gamsahamnida Shindong-ssi" Jawab Siwon sungkan.

"Papa. Kami boleh tidak main di pantai lagi?" Tanya Kibum yang menarik-narik celana hitam Siwon.

"Nanti lagi sayang" Jawab Siwon.

"Papa? Dia memanggilmu Papa?" Tanya Shindong curiga, tadi dia mengatakan anak-anak ini adiknya dan Siwon tidak menjelaskan.

"Shindong-ssi. Jangan salah paham. Mereka bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku belum menikah. Mereka memanggilku Papa setelah mereka masuk play group." Siwon mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hahaha..Tidak usah panik begitu. Aku tak masalah. Ah jadi bagaimana? Ayo kita mampir kerumahku sekalian sarapan." Jawab Shindong.

"Terimakasih tawarannya Shindong-ssi. Kami menunggu Leeteuk Hyung pulang saja lagipula kami sudah sarapan tadi di gereja" Tolak Siwon halus membuat Shindong sedikit kecewa.

"Ayolah~ Aku koki terhebat di desa ini. kau pasti belum pernah mencicipi masakan khas daerah ini kan?" Shindong tetap berusaha membujuk Siwon. Namun Siwon tetap berusaha menolak dengan cara sehalus mungkin hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi keempatnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo~" Sapaan itu membuat semuanya menoleh. Setelah tahu siapa orang itu Siwon langsung berhambur memeluk seseorang itu.

"Ahh Hyungie, kau sudah datang. Aku menunggumu." Ucap Siwon.

"Hey! Hey! Siapa kau?" Ketus Leeteuk saat Siwon memeluknya erat dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menyingkir dari hadapannya. Siwon pun merasa terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap orang itu tak percaya.

"Lee-Leeteuk hyung, kau tak mengenaliku?" Tanya Siwon panik.

Orang yang dipanggil Leeteuk itu mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan aneh. Disingkirkannya telapak tangan Siwon yang masih setia bertengger pada bahunya. Siwon menganga tak percaya dengan sikap Leeteuk, aneh sekali. Saudaranya apa sudah melupakannya?

"Tentu saja tidak! Hahaha~" Ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Siwon pun mendesah lega dan membalas pelukan Leeteuk. Sementara Shindong yang tadinya ikut menganga kini juga mendesah lega. Lalu? Lalu? KiHyun?

Eh? Mana KiHyun?

"Kuenya enak ya, Kyu?" Ucap Kibum.

"Eum." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat karena di mulutnya barusaja dimasuki kue rasa cokelat yang mereka dapat dari tas kantong yang tadi dibawa Leeteuk. Dasar anak-anak, mereka berjongkok disamping ketiga orang dewasa itu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena sudah mencuri kue Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Siwon,Kibum,dan Kyuhyun sudah mandi dan sudah wangi. Ketiganya duduk di ruang tengah, KiHyun asik bermain robot-robotan milik Leeteuk. Sepertinya itu mainan lama karena bagian-bagian dari robot itu sudah tidak ada, namun mereka tetap asik saja memainkannya.

"Leeteuk Hyung, aku-"

"Sudah, aku sudah tahu. Maaf tadi aku mengerjaimu sedikit." Sela Leeteuk sambil terkekeh. "Donghae sudah mengirim pesan untukku." Sambungnya.

"Kukira dia berbohong padaku." Lega Siwon.

"Sekarang kau mau bagaimana?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Sungmin. Dia pasti kecewa denganku. Aku benar-benar geram dengan mafia itu, bisa-bisanya dia memfitnahku." Jawab Siwon kesal.

"Tenanglah, aku tahu Sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu. Oh iya, apa kau sudah melihat kabar berita hari ini?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil tangannya masuk merogoh tas kantong yang tadi ia bawa sepulang dari gereja. Siwon menggeleng lalu menerima uluran surat kabar dari Leeteuk.

"Shit !" Umpat Siwon.

"Huss! Jaga bicaramu." Peringat Leeteuk sambil melirik KiHyun yang menoleh bersamaan saat Siwon mengumpat. "Eung, anak-anak, kalian main di halaman saja, ne? Tapi jangan main di pantai, ok?" Titah Leeteuk dan KiHyun pun ber-tos ria kemudian berlarian menuju halaman rumah.

"Sekarang apalagi? Aku di fitnah masuk penjara, dasar mafia keparat!" Umpat Siwon yang meremas surat kabar tak berdosa itu mentah-mentah. Leeteuk hanya mendesah maklum, mungkin emosi Siwon masih memuncak sehingga ia membiarkan saudara jauhnya itu meluapkannya dahulu.

"Kurasa itu malah menjadi keuntungan bagimu." Ucap Leeteuk. Siwon menoleh seakan bertanya _–"Maksud Lo?"-_

"Semua orang mengira kau dipenjara, padahal tidak. Kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya kemudian menjebloskan mafia itu ke penjara." Terang leeteuk memberi solusi.

Siwon terdiam, matanya menatap vas mini yang ada diatas meja, sepertinya ia menimang-nimang usul dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk menunggu jawaban Siwon, ia berharap Siwon mempunyai fikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Memang ada benarnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika nanti saat aku beraksi mereka semua mengenaliku? Aku akan disangka buronan yang kabur dari penjara, hyung." Keluh Siwon setelah menemukan kelemahan dari usul Leeteuk.

"Menyamar." Saran Leeteuk singkat.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha...Hahahaha...Hahahaha...Aku akan menjadi orang terkaya di dunia! Hahaha, Siwon sudah hancur!" Tawa menggema disebuah ruangan luas namun terlihat kosong, hanya ada 3 kursi dan itupun sudah di tempati oleh 3 orang berpakaian jas hitam-hitam.

"Hahaha, kau benar Bos. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Bos Kangin. Hahahaha..." Sahut Eunhyuk yang ikut-ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha..." Tawa Kangin tiba-tiba perlahan meredup. Dia melihat salah satu anak buahnya hanya tersenyum tipis disaat yang lain tertawa puas. Kangin pun menegur salah satu anak buahnya tersebut.

"Donghae-ya? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak tertawa? Apa kau tidak senang dengan ini semua?" Tanya Kangin.

"Eung, aniyo. Aku senang Bos." Jawab Donghae ragu. Kangin pun heran dengan sikap aneh yang tiba-tiba terjadi pada Donghae, anak buah kesayangannya selain Eunhyuk.

"Aaaahhh~ Aku tahu, Bos. Dia menunggu janji Bos." Tebak Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menatapnya penuh terimakasih karena sudah mengingatkan Bosnya.

"Janji? Janji apa?" Tanya Kangin yang memang lupa.

"Bos kan sudah berjanji akan memberi izin pada Donghae untuk kembali ke Mokpo setelah sukses menghancurkan Siwon. Kasihan Bos dia sudah 2 tahun tidak pulang kampung." Jawab Eunhyuk.

PLAK !

Kangin menggeplak jidatnya sendiri karena baru ingat janjinya, diapun merasa bersalah dengan Donghae.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku Donghae-ya. Baiklah-baiklah kau boleh pulang ke Mokpo dan kembalilah kemari sesukamu." Ucap Kangin. Sontak EunHae menganga tak percaya.

"Se-sesuka ku?" Tanya Donghae.

"Iya." Jawab Kangin bangga.

"Bos? Tidak salah? Bukankah di perjanjian waktu itu hanya 3 hari?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Tak ada yang salah. Semua rencanaku berhasil karena berkat Donghae, jadi ini bisa dikatakan hadiah plus upah karena kerjamu yang memang baik. Bersenang-senanglah di Mokpo hahahaha." Jawab Kangin menjelaskan. Donghae pun tersenyum senang dan memeluk Kangin. Sementara Eunhyuk merasa terharu dengan adegan live yang sedang tayang dihadapannya. Dia tidak merasa iri atau apa karena dia juga mendapat hak yang sama dengan Donghae, namun Eunhyuk memilih liburan ke paris saja agar bisa cuci mata. Yadongnya kaga ilang2.

.

.

.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ucap Kibum yang berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan mahkota dari rumput-rumput dan tanaman-tanaman liar, sepertinya Kibum sendiri yang membuatnya. (inspirasi dari film heart)

"Menikah?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Eum. Menikah, mau kan?" Tanya Kibum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan hand made nya, isyarat agar Kyuhyun menerimanya.

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun menerima hand made itu walau masih ragu. Kibum pun berdiri dan tersenyum lebar. Kemudian merebut kembali hand made nya membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Nah sekarang kita suami istri, aku suaminya dan Kyunnie istrinya. Arachi?" Ucap Kibum sambil memakaikan mahkota rumput itu diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

Chuuupp~

"Hehe." Kibum nyengir setelah berhasil mengecup bibir merah dan mungil milik Kyuhyun.

"Bummie ngapain?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Mencium Kyunnie, kita kan sudah menikah. Jadi Bummie boleh mencium Kyunnie disitu." Jawab Kibum. Setelahnya Kibum menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Siwon dan Leeteuk masih duduk di sofa, tampaknya mereka sedang serius sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan duo kecil itu masuk ke dalam kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tidur mereka dan Siwon nanti malam. Kibum menutup pintu kamar kemudian berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa masuk kamar Bummie?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya, sepertinya rumput itu membuatnya sedikit gatal.

"Biasanya orang yang sudah menikah, setelahnya masuk kamar." Jawab Kibum namun dia juga bingung. Terbukti ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tatapannya kemana-mana.

"Lalu, setelah masuk kamar. Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan nyengir.

"Hehe, molla."

 **TBC**


End file.
